The Incident
by Lakshyarahita
Summary: Fang has recently lost all semblance of dignity thanks to Nudge and Angel in an event which he can only refer to, due to the shame, as..."The Incident". The true question: Exactly what H-E-Double-Hockey-Sticks happened? T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Found this random story start, but forgot what I wanted to do with it originally…I liked it too much to delete it though. I'm pretty sure I meant for it to be a oneshot, but since I have no idea where to go with this so…look! I've turned it into a default chapter!**

* * *

I am an absolute _sucker_ for Bambi Eyes. Hell, I should get a certificate: _Fang, the boy who just couldn't say 'no'_.

God, I'm worse than _Max._

I have given in to Bambi Eyes from Every. Single. Flock member. For example:

"_Hey Fang?" Gazzy looked up at me, his blue eyes wide and innocent. "Could you distract Max so me and Iggy can finish that bomb we're working on?"_

_I sighed. "Gazzy, you know you shouldn't be doing anything like that."_

"_But Fang, it would mean a lot to me and Ig…." His eyes grew larger, and he pouted slightly._

_I sighed again. "I'll give you five minutes."_

And you already know about the whole Angel and Total situation. And Nudge and that shirt she _really really really_ wanted which cost, oh, about THIRTY DOLLARS. And Max and the last chocolate chip cookie. And Iggy and his foreign strippers….

Juuuuust kidding.

He was fine with American strippers.

_Anyways_, the reason I'm sharing all this is to explain why I didn't see the warning signs. The giggling. The sly glances. Nudge and Angel have been hinting things – evil, evil things that will make me suffer and that I will never be able to live down.

But did I notice? Well, duh, I notice now that it's all over…but it was too late. (Obviously, since The Incident has already happened.)

Hold on a sec. Did I say it's all over? I lied. Iggy's got incriminating pictures. Excuse me while I go freaking MURDER HIM AND SAVE WHAT'S LEFT OF MY DIGNITY.

**

* * *

**

Haha, poor Fang. He's amazingly fun to write as, though. Nicely sardonic and all that. Now if only I knew what The Incident was…. Review and tell me what The Incident is! And the story shall live on! I may also extend this fic so it covers post-The Incident trauma…depending on what The Incident is, of course. We'll see how it goes.

**(Oh, and I'm pretty sure I wrote this…story-start-thing while I was in the middle of 'The Diary of a Lovesick Mutant', hence the foreign stripper reference. ****Please ignore my shameless…borrowing…of, um, stripper referencing.)**

**What exactly happened? Will Fang get a hold of those incriminating photographs? WILL HE EVER REGAIN HIS DIGNITY? Find out…in the next chapter of **_**The Incident!**_

**(Please review. I'm going to stop talking now.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's how I'll do this: I'll take one idea from each review and use it as a clue to the…**_**bigger picture.**_** We'll see exactly what kind of obscene torture poor Fangy has gone through at the end of all this…improvisation. Teehee, don't you love impulsively ruining the lives of fictional characters?**

So, you know how I said I was going to chase down Iggy and his photographs of The Incident, and, I quote (myself, which is kind of pointless), "MURDER HIM AND SAVE WHAT'S LEFT OF MY DIGNITY"? Yeah…about that…well, let's just say he's still alive. Mission failed, huh?

In my defense, though, Iggy runs _fast_. Like, crazy fast. Like, if you took Nudge's rate of words per minute while she's all high on Skittles and turned that into miles per hour, that'd be Ig. Of course, he's taller than me, but I swear to god he jumped _over_ the god damn table, grabbed a chair and used the leverage to _swing_ around the corner. (I honestly don't think his feet so much as brushed the ground.)

And this was after he freaking bolted down the stairs TWENTY AT A TIME.

_And_ he's blind. Which means he was pretty much guessing the entire time. Needless to say, I ended up staying at the top of the stairs, watching awestruck, as he got out of the house in two seconds flat. And we're talking a pretty decent-sized two-story house here.

…Now I feel kind of insecure about my body. I mean, Ig must be pretty toned if he can run like that.

…And now I feel gay. Great, first I hack into some chick's fanfiction account so I can rant about how much I fail at life – and this is _fanfiction_, where insane people pair up Ari and Jeb and actually enjoy reading something that makes me want to _bleach my brain_ – and now I'm wondering about Iggy's muscles.

I'm going to go cut myself now.

**Um…if you're gay, don't be offended. And if you're a cutter…I hope that reading fanfiction helps distract you from whatever you're cutting yourself about? I sort of forgot to include a clue to The Incident in here, but Fang was a bit too busy drooling over Iggy's skinny self to listen to me. -_-**

**Someone criticize me (with love, of course)! I don't like how…well, I'm not really sure what I don't like, which is why I want some constructive criticism. Not like this is a thinly veiled attempt to get more reviews...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lol, sorry to keep you guys waiting. For this story, I'm going to set a review limit per chapter…does five sound okay? I actually feel kind of mean for doing this, but this won't work unless I'm getting ideas from reviews so…I have an excuse for wanting reviews.**

**

* * *

**

Clue One:

_**from kiglebug**_

I shuffled into the kitchen for breakfast. (By the way, this is tomorrow. Well, not really, today is today, but it's the day after yesterday. …Okay, yesterday I eye-molested Iggy. Today is a new day, and happens to be the day after Gay Fang Day. Glad we've got that all straightened out.)

As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted –by myself, but that's a minor detail- I shuffled into the kitchen this morning…only to be faced with reminders of the Incident. You know how Ig had pictures? Yes, well apparently my Death Glares didn't deter from sharing it with the rest of the Flock. While laughing loudly. And then stuffing them down his pants and bolting out of the house as soon as I started towards him.

Skinny white boys run _fast._ (At least this time I didn't mentally analyze his body structure this time, especially since Angel was in the room and not out with the girl-half of the Flock like yesterday. That would've been awkward in all-caps. Like this: AWKWARD.)

Really, I only saw a pale streak as Iggy rushed away from me; in fact, I only knew he'd left when I heard the door slam, like, two seconds later. I was a bit distracted…by what we were having for breakfast.

_Pudding._ God. Damn. _Pudding._

I stormed out of the kitchen (ignoring the fact that I was going to be insanely hungry in, like, five minutes), but I could still _feel_ Angel and Nudge's evil, evil smirks of knowledge as they giggled into their cups of Jell-O.

You know what? I'm not going to take this _insult_ like a man. No, I am an immature fifteen-year-old with two little sisters who have made it their life mission to annoy me.

Step One in Plan Payback?

Think the ingredients of chocolate pudding REALLY REALLY LOUD. Haha, Angel. Ha. Ha. Ha. I hope you puke when you hear about all the animal fat you're digesting.

Yep, I'm immature and proud of it.

**

* * *

**

Great, now I have to go buy Jell-o just so I can type up the ingredients list. Fang, you suck. You're making me waste my money. And you'll eventually make me get fat from over-pudding-consumption, because you can only look at something delicious for so long before giving in and eating eat. …mmm, pudding.

**So….guess what Clue One to The Incident is? (I'm using a lot of capital letters….) Constructive criticism welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmmph, I only got four reviews. But…since I stalled for long as possible, and I happen to love the people who reviewed (hey there, whereXtheXlinesXoverlap and SharpestSatire….^_^) I'm updating.**

**Just realized that turns a whole page on MS Word into a half-a-page of nothing. Or maybe that's just because my spacing is screwy. Oh well.**

You know how some people think I'm suicidal? Well, I'm not, despite anything I've said in the past about my affinity for sharp objects (it's not my fault they're just so fucking shiny! I was five! I didn't know a knife could cut me! But then Jeb walked in and was all like 'FANG! PUT THAT DOWN!' And I freaked and I ended up getting this little cut on my finger when I fumbled with it…and now the Flock subconsciously worries about me ever getting too interested in knives. I might've been prettyskilled in cooking right now if I was allowed to chop vegetables. THEY WOULDN'T LET ME CHOP GOD DAMN CARROTS.)

Speaking of food, that reminds me of…how hungry I am, considering breakfast was three hours ago and I skipped it. But aside from that, it reminds me of Iggy, which reminds me of my beginning statement which I totally didn't explain so you guys must think I'm the most random freak ever. (OH MY GOD I SAID TOTALLY. Wait, why didn't I just backspace? But if I backspace now, I'll have to delete all the stuff I just typed in these parentheses…too much work.)

As I was saying – did I mention that lack of food makes me kind of loopy? Looooooooopy. That's a fun word.

…Great, now I sound like Nudge.

Right. As I was saying –don't get distracted, Fang! Stop it! – I can't be suicidal because I have to kill Iggy first and I can't kill Iggy because then I'll have no food and if I have no food I'll turn into Nudge and then Max will kill me because she can only handle one Nudge and it's less creepy if Nudge is acting like Nudge than if I'm acting like Nudge so it'll definitely be me she exterminates and I don't want to die. Because, you know, I'm not suicidal.

Lol – pronounced 'lolllll', like 'lollipop' but without the '-ipop' – if I said half of this out loud, I'd probably give Max a heart attack just from the word count.

You know, I'm kind of worrying myself right now with all my…un-Fang-like speeching. Not that speeching is a word….or un-Fang-like either for that matter.

…I'm going to try being serious for a moment. Not going to say anything stupid or smile or giggle or chuckle and god forbid I start laughing. Laughing is a pretty cool word. All those vowels…if you change a letter in vowels it says wowels. Wooooowels.

Okay, that was a complete fail at being serious, and nothing I've said so far has had any inkling of a plot. I'm going to take a nap now and hope that whatever hunger-high I'm on will be gone by the time I wake up. And then I'll get revenge. Yup. Yup yup. Yup yup yuuuuuuuuuup. Yuppers!

Shit, I really need to sleep.

**How do y'all feel about Fang's random rants and semi-frequent cussing? …Did anyone notice that I totally forgot about plot? My bad….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Any ideas for another clue? I lost my list. -_-**

* * *

Wow, it's been a long day. A looooooooooong day. You have _no_ idea. Well, I guess you guys really don't have an idea, considering I haven't told you about it yet and none of you are Angel and can read minds.

At least, I really hope none of you are Angel. Because that would suck. Like, a lot.

So after I took a nap this midday, I got off my hungry high (and thank god, I reread what I wrote then and nearly broke my laptop when I couldn't figure out how to delete a chapter). And then I figured out the perfect plan to get revenge on my little (BRATTY) sisters.

It was even better than the 'think about gelatin' plan, trust me.

I mean, I tried that, but…shit, I guess I have to flashback to it, huh?

_Me: Oh noes! I cannot find a list of ingredients for Jell-O © Pudding! Wikipedia, how you have failed me! You only contain an (extremely enlightening) history of this delicious product and a list of all flavors! Alas, I must now go buy some legitimate Jell-O and absorb the information squeezed onto its packaging._

_-2 minutes later-_

_Me: Aha! I have arrived at the grocery store! I have fifteen dollars, because it happened to be in my pocket! Let 'Operation: Buy Jell-O' commence! What's that, stomach? You haven't had any food yet? This is true! Well, I'm sure no one will mind and/or notice if I sample products before buying them!_

Turns out they do care…apparently eating my way through a box of Cheerios and then throwing away the evidence gets you kicked out of a grocery store. Sorry, Manager-Dude, my bad.

Back to my brilliant idea that will replace 'Operation: Buy Jell-O', though. (God, what is wrong with me? Why the hell am I giving things code names? Have I always been this retarded and just never noticed it? See, this is why I never talk. Better to stay quiet and make everyone think you're smart than open your mouth and let everyone know what an idiot you are.)

Focus, Fang, focus! Brilliant idea! (Do I have ADD or something? It would fit in beautifully with the rest of my fucked-up life.) And the brilliant idea is…CHILD PORN!

No, no it's not. Child porn…that is just wrong on too many levels for my feeble mind to comprehend.

I'm just going to watch videos of hamsters in blenders and stuff. Equally scarring but a lot less perverted.

'But Fang,' you may ask (or not. As far as I know, you all think I'm fictional, and most people don't question fictional characters. I think….). 'But Fang,' you may or may not ask, 'how will this help you get revenge on those charming little girls who are secretly EVIL LITTLE BRATS?'

Well…it's a cute little animal….in a blender. That would scar anyone. But I, being manly and tough, will not be a-feared of it! Plus, I won't be able to stop thinking about it once I watch it, so and jolly ol' HAHAHA to Angel!

As far as Nudge goes…. Dude. It's hamsters. In a blender. I've got a feeling that if Angel's going down, she's going to bring Nudge down with her.

* * *

…**.Um. Comments? I officially do not know what I'm doing now….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi.**

* * *

OHMIGOD. Ohmidgod ohmigod ohmigod. OH MY FUCKING GOD.

You know how I said I was too manly and tough to be freaked out by hamsters in a blender? Well, I LIED.

Ohmigod ohmigod ohmigod that is the scariest stuff I HAVE EVER SEEN. Who the hell puts a hamster in a blender? What's WRONG with you people? WHAT'S WRONG WITH MANKIND?

That video had 729 views. That's seven-hundred and twenty-nine screwed up people.

But that wasn't the worst part.

Fish in a Blender had 1,490,840 VIEWS.

…HOLY SHIT. Max, there's no need to save the world. THERE'S FUCKING 1.5 MILLION PEOPLE WHO WILL BECOME OR CURRENTLY ARE SERIAL KILLERS.

Studies show that serial killers like torturing animals at a young age. And might wet the bed until they're six or something, but that's not the point.

THE POINT IS THAT THERE ARE SMALL ANIMALS BEING PUT INTO BLENDERS ACROSS THE NATION (including the non-continuous American states of Hawaii and Alaska).

You know, I'm starting to think that exposing Angel and Nudge to all this Let's-Kill-Small-Animals-in-Cruel-and-Unusual-Ways! videos might be too…I don't know, harsh?

Naaaaah.

Wait, wait. What's this? Hamster in a microwave? AMERICA, WHY ISN'T THIS ILLEGAL?

…

I need brain-bleach. And to learn to stop clicking on Youtube videos. Oh, what's this? Hamster porn?

Juuuust kidding. That's not on Youtube…yet.

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the shortness, but Fang can't really function coherently yet. Poor thing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Long time no see, huh? Heheh….**

* * *

I have reached a conundrum. A truly puzzling dilemma that requires me to use big words such as 'conundrum' even though I don't really know what they mean.

I know this is kind of a jump from the last time I updated, but…things have occurred.

Here's the situation: Angel and Nudge are planning something. Something new. Something big. Something humiliating, most likely by bringing up the humiliation of The Incident in a new, big and even more humiliating way.

On the other side of the Flock, Max and Gazzy – and I know they're doing something because I haven't seen them at all in the last couple of days – must be planning something. I don't know what. I don't know why. Well, I do know why Max would want to punish me, since she was just as humiliated as I was, even though the Flock didn't see her part of The Incident. But why would she team up with Gazzy?

You might be wondering what happened to my revenge plan. Well…hamsters in blenders scare me. I give up.

You might also be wondering why Iggy isn't including in my explanation of the situation. Truth is, I…have no clue whose side he's on. I mean, I know he's not on _mine_ (my side, or sides actually, since I have two. You know, a right side…and a left side…nevermind). But is he with Angel and Nudge, Team Devil if you will, or Team, um, Other?

I HAVE NO CLUE. And it's scaring the crap out of me. I've been skulking in my own home because I don't know who or what or even when something might happen.

I'm going to go to my happy place now – surprisingly, I still consider it my happy place even though my being there is how this whole The Incident thing got started – the bathtub.

Don't judge.

**

* * *

Hmmm…first pudding, now a bathtub? The plot thickens!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I barely resisted the urge to make Fang start singing the 'Rubber Ducky' song.**

* * *

The bathtub has always had a calming effect on me, and now is no exception (even though I'm fully clothed and completely dry). I just like the feeling of security it gives me, okay? I like the bathtub, not baths.

I used to hate baths.

I also used to sleep in bathtubs.

…Fine, I might be a _little_ weird. But either way, bathtubs help me clear my head. Usually. But, not today…. Here, let me set the scene.

Setting:

Fang, looking sexy as hell, in a bathtub, dry, sexily contemplating something sexily

Bathtub, dry and comforting

Max, walking into the bathroom which Fang had _forgotten to lock because he may be excessively sexy but he also has his idiot moments_, in a towel, and instead of screaming like she'd done last time, simply glaring, grabbing her shampoo as he curled up into fetal position and pouring it all over Fang. Who still looked sexy, mind you.

So, that was setting and plot, but whatever. All you need to know that I had to take a bath after all this, and that I smell like Coconut Lime from Bath & Body Works (I read the shampoo bottle). Of course, this stuff smells great, but on Max, who is FEMALE.

I didn't want to hear Iggy, with his oh-so-sensitive nose, picking up on my fruitiness, so I dashed out of the bath –in a towel, don't worry- grabbed some clothes and the laptop, and retreated to my sanctuary. I'm planning to stay in here for a while. Max obviously doesn't have any great scheme to kill me slowly, but I'm not sure about Gazzy…

Oh, and that comment about Max not screaming about walking in on me taking a bath like she did last time? Yes, I am referring to The Incident. In case you wanted another hint.

* * *

**Sorry for making you guys wait so long for such a short update, but...what can I say? It's exam season.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi.

* * *

**

You know what? Innocent, naïve reader, I think it's time I told you of The Incident. Of what truly happened. I mean, Gazzy hasn't shown up yet and my _derriere _is started to hurt from sitting in this bathtub for so long…and let's all pretend that I actually have a logical reason for wanting to tell you now, other than my being bored.

It all began, long, long ago, in this very house, in this very bathroom, in this very _bathtub._ And I wasn't just sitting in this bathtub, no…I WAS BATHING. Bathing quite happily, mind you, when _MAXIMUM freaking-I'm-going-to-ignore-that-Fang-just-told-me-that-he-was-going-to-take-a-bath-now RIDE_ walked in.

And then shit hit the fan. But before I go into what happened when Max walked in, (because that will involve me describing exactly how short the towel she was wearing was, and I can describe that for a _long_ time) let's examine the door she walked in through.

I figured I'd just forgotten to lock it…but Iggy and Gazzy appeared too suspiciously soon after the Incident – with _cameras_ – for those rascals not to be involved.

But I'm skirting around the issue here. Alright, so I'm taking a bath when Max walks in and-

OH MY GOD GAZZY JUST CLIMBED OUT FROM UNDER THE BATHROOM SINK GOT TO GO BYE!

* * *

**Lol, it's so much fun to mess with you guys. :) Gazzy's such a creeper, huh?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ahh, sorry for the long wait!**

* * *

Alright, before I inform you of what went down with Gasser, I just want you to be aware that I did NOT scream like a little girl when Gazzy crawled out of his hiding place, because I am not a little girl.

Okay.

Starting flashback…now.

"Dude, why did you scream like a little girl?" Gazzy asked, acting as if climbing out from under the bathroom sink was COMPLETELY NORMAL.

"I did not!" I glared at him, but he just shrugged and sat down on the edge of the sink. I guess the force of my glare was lessened since I had been sitting in the bathroom all day now, but whatever….

"Why are you here, Gazzy?"

He looked at me and whispered, "There are plans being made, Fang. _Be prepared_."

He then jumped off his perch, unlocked the bathroom door and left, looking like a completely normal eight-year-old who hadn't just made me fear for my life. In case you haven't realized, Gazzy is definitely NOT completely normal. He's just….isn't.

Of course, this was creepy enough, but then things got _worse_.

As is, Max did not walk in wearing skimpy lingerie, as that would mean things got much, much better.

No, Iggy walked in. (Thankfully, _he_ wasn't wearing skimpy lingerie, as that would be extremely awkward.)

"Hey Fang, you left the door unlocked," he calmly told me. "Now could you get out? I'm feeling unclean."

I had cowered back into my tub, regarding him with suspicion. Iggy was probably the mastermind behind my shame…I bet he had probably given Max the pudding, too!

The plan was to not obey Iggy – hell, I was going to stay in that tub for the rest of the week if I had to – but then Ig started stripping.

Off came the shirt. Off came the belt. As he started to unzip, I freaked out and ran out of that small room and into my own at full speed, because there were certain things you would never be able to forget once you had seen them.

It was only after I heard Iggy's evil chuckle that I realized I had left the laptop in the tub. With the fanfiction window wide open.

Iggy gave my laptop back a few minutes ago, after an hour in the bathroom "taking a shower"…Goddamn, I am _so_ screwed.

* * *

**The Incident is coming to a close, yo. Review now, while you still can!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ahh, the last chapter. A few people were confused, so just to clarify: Fang had left his fanfiction account open, but yes, if he had been reading fanfics it would've been a lemon. A Figgy one. :) Oh, and it switches to script or whatever because I figure that's the way Nudge would do it. It is faster.**

* * *

Heeeeyyyyy y'all! This is Nudge. I'm sure Fang's already informed you guys of his life-ruining mistake of leaving his laptop near Iggy without supervision. So, as soon as Fang bolted out of there, Iggy gave me the signal and I climbed in through the tunnel leading to the cabinet under the bathroom sink (what, doesn't your house have one?) and used my super awesomeness to steal Fang's fanfiction password. Now we're having a Flock-Minus-Fang meeting to figure out how best to humiliate Fang, and I get to take minutes! Woohoo!

Iggy: "Look, Max, why are you so against humiliating him? He obviously was trying to scar you with images of his private parts!"

Max: "I don't know Iggy…I'm pretty sure he actually did tell me he was going to be in the shower, and I did throw pudding at him….pudding that Angel gave me as I was heading towards the bathroom, actually….."

Oohh, the plot thickens! Jk, going back to taking minutes now….

Gazzy: "Hey Max, what's lingerie?"

Max: "WHAT?"

Gazzy: "Fang wrote something about wanting to see you wearing it…is it a type of food or something?"

Max: "Iggy, you're right. LET'S HUMILIATE HIM."

Iggy and Gazzy totally just high-fived when she wasn't looking.

Me: "Well, not that I don't think we shouldn't humiliate him since he watched small animals being blended, which is totally inhumane, but what are we gonna do?"

Angel: "I have an idea…."

Dang, that girl can sound ominous when she wants to. Ominous is such a cool word, don't you think?

Gazzy: "Yeah?"

Angel: "Well, why don't we just tell everyone what The Incident is? I mean, Fang capitalizes it when he's writing, so he must think it's important, right?"

Max: "Well, I guess we could…."

Iggy: "No, Max, allow me. It all started a few days ago, when Fang, with infinite cunning, went to take a shower in the _upstairs bathroom_."

Gazzy: "Dun DUN DUUUUN!"

Iggy: "Thank you, Gazzy. Now, this beast neglected to inform anyone of his evil plans, let alone poor, sweet, innocent Max here-"

Max: "Iggy, that's not exactly true-"

Iggy: "-AND HE COMPELLED HER WITH HIS MIND TO PREPARE FOR A SHOWER!"

Max: "Iggy! What the fu-"

Gazzy: "Dun DUN DUUUUUUNNNN!"

Angel: "And then what happened?"

Trust Angel to keep them focused on something evil.

Iggy: "And so, Max entered the _upstairs bathroom_-"

Gazzy: "Dun DUN DUUUNNN!"

Max: "Gazzy!"

Iggy: "-scantily clad, and Fang cast his evil eyes upon her! And poor, sweet, innocent Max protected herself in the only way possible!"

Angel: "How?"

Wow, Angel really gets caught up in stories, huh? I bet she forgot that she already knows what comes next…or that she played a role in Iggy's plot.

Iggy: "SHE PEGS HIM WITH A PUDDING CUP AND SAVES HERSELF!"

Max: "A pudding cup that the girls provided me with, by the way. In fact, you all were right there when I opened the door, and _weren't you fiddling with the doorknob?_"

Iggy: "AND THUSLY! Our brave, powerful leader Maximum Ride-"

Gazzy: "So brave! So _powerful_!"

Iggy: "-saved herself and her comrades from the unholy eyes from the demon Fang!"

Angel: "Yay! Happy ending!"

…Iggy made this whole thing sound a lot more exciting. I'm pretty impressed.

Max: "Okay, you guys are overdoing it. And that doesn't explain why Iggy just happened to be holding a camera, either!"

Iggy: "My, look at the time! Gotta fly!"

Gazzy: "Need to do that thing…that… I need to do! See you!"

Angel: "Bye Max!"

Max: "Nudge…what-"

Me: "Hey, I'm just the innocent bystander in this situation. Shouldn't you go apologize to Fang now for totally ruining his self-esteem?"

Lol, Max just left with this guilty expression. I think Fang's going to be a very, very happy teenage boy soon! At least, until he notices that Iggy put all the pictures up on the blog.

Over and out, this was Nudge, (un)official secretary of the Flock-Minus-Fang meetings!

* * *

**And…done. There you have it, the Incident! If you think there are any loose ends that need to be tied up, let me know and Fang will fix that. Otherwise, this story is complete! XD**


End file.
